That's the woman I love!
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Sometimes.. Shego has an attitude which Kim can't stand! But other times she is reminded of how much she can actually love the badside of the green-skinned villain! !flames are totally welcome! Short meaningless story! KIGO!


**Random short story about Shego's real.. attitude.. and how Kim.. hates and loves it at the same time.**

**Not really worth reading but I HAD to write it! just popped into my mind!**

**enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

**That's the woman I love!**

"I swear to god, you don't have to be so sarcastic all the time, do you?" An annoyed red head sighed as she strolled down the street; her arm linked with her loved one.

"When have I ever been sarcastic?" She questioned in return and Kim shot her a, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Alright give me one example!" Shego countered and Kim decided it wasn't even worth arguing about.

"Let's just make it a nice night, alright? Ron is going to be there and he will make his debut as DJ, god knows why he chose that as a career! BUT WE! Are going to be supportive, meaning you should be supportive as well." Kim said as she led Shego to the club where her best friend was going to make his debut.

"I don't understand why I'm being dragged into this. I barely know the buffoon and now I have to cheer him on because he's gonna be a DJ." Shego replied and she slightly rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh stop your wining." Kim playfully replied and she dragged Shego past the front door and into the club. Inside the music threaded on slowly and softly. It made the former thief wonder if they were actually in a real club. She was about to question it when Kim shot her a hellish look.

"This isn't the club you're used to but Ron will turn up the volume. He won't play music like this, so no comments." Kim said and Shego put her hands up in defense.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night pumpkin." Shego replied with a slight grin and this time it was Kim's turn to role her eyes. Though she didn't have time to reply as an overly excited young girl interrupted them

"Hi my name is Claire! I'm the bartender tonight, can I help you?" Claire questioned and Shego simply gave the slightly younger a look over before answering her.

"No." She said dry and the young bartender's smile disappeared and she walked away looking like her puppy had just been run over.

"God you know, sometimes I don't understand why I'm still with you!" Kim commented as she watched the woman walk off and Shego's grin only widened at the comment.

"Well I don't know why I am hanging around with you either." Shego replied pulling Kim slightly towards her and Kim narrowed her eyes slightly but smiled nonetheless. She knew where this was going and she was going to play along.

"Because you love me?" She offered shyly and Shego shrugged slightly.

"You're likable." She replied.

"Because you're hot for my body?" Kim offered blushing slightly as she spoke.

"That scrawny ass? Come ooooon!" Shego replied and Kim closed the distance between their bodies, staring up into Shego's eyes.

"You love the way I taste." She said and with that she captured Shego's dark waiting lips in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved together hastily, none of them thought about their surroundings. Up until the moment a man suddenly cheered, asking for a show as the two kissed. It made Shego pull back and if it were up to her she would've burned the man right on the spot but Kim was tugging at her arm, distracting her again.

"Remember you're still on probation," She said and she pecked Shego lightly on the lips. "I'm heading for the stage, just wanna wish Ron good luck, maybe dance a bit okay?" Kim questioned and with another peck on the lips Shego watched how the red head made her way to the stage. Her eyes hastily shifted to the man who had interrupted them and she shot him a venomous gaze for just a second. Her eyes quickly shifted back to Kim and she watched how the girl climbed onto the stage.

She made a sound of disgust when Kim threw her arms around Ron a bit too enthusiastic. Though she knew there was nothing between them anymore. She watched how the two exchanged words and suddenly Ron looked at her. He waved at her with a dumb smile on his face and she simply raised her hand once to show him that she had seen him. The two quickly continued to converse and Shego simply waited.

_Ugh.. buffoon.. I hate this place… I hate that guy.. I swear if it weren't for Kimmie I would've decked him in a second._ Shego thought and she folded her arms in front of her chest. Suddenly the music changed, going from soft and slow to fairly loud and a lot faster. It had a nice beat actually and Shego could already picture Kim dancing on that stage. Though dancing just for her without any people around was an even better picture. It was mouth watering for the former villain but she managed to push the thought away.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she saw her girlfriend moving to the beat. The girl actually looked good up on the stage, moving her body and swaying her hips to the rhythm. Kim raised her hands, threading her fingers into her own red hair as she kept on moving.

_The buffoon is actually doing a good job. _Shego thought slightly satisfied. Her satisfied mood, however, immediately disappeared when the same man started cheering again.

"Yeah baby! Show me what you've got! Take off some clothes girl!" He shouted towards the dancing red head on the stage. Despite the music, Kim could still hear the man's comments and she simply ignored him. Though not everybody could ignore him like she did.

"Hey asshole! Shut up will ya?" Shego snapped at the man as she tried to keep herself calm, knowing that Kim wouldn't appreciate it if she were to kick his ass or worse, burn his ass.

The man flipped up his middle finger and Shego softly growled in response. _Stay calm, you're on probation, don't wanna ruin it for yourself. You'll hurt Kimmie_. She thought over and over again.

"Come on hot thing! Shake that ass! Yeah!" The man shouted and it cut right through Shego's mantra. She looked up at the still dancing red head, slightly admiring the fact that Kim could ignore the man that easily. The red head locked eyes and gave Shego a warning look, shaking her head no as she kept on dancing.

Shego kept on trying to ignore the man who was throwing rude comments at her girlfriend but it was getting harder and harder the longer it went on. Kim kept on dancing and every now and then she looked over at her green-skinned lover. She ignored the calls of the man but she couldn't keep ignoring the annoyed look on Shego's face.

At one point she could swear she could see plasma flowing around Shego's hands as they clenched and unclenched.

"Come on sexy red head! Show me what you've got and I'll show you what I can do to that hot body of yours!" The man yelled at the red head and that… THAT was the last straw.

Shego growled loudly and once again plasma bolted across her hands.

"That's it!" She growled and with one swift movement she decked the guy, punching him right in the face. The guy fell backward barely being able to stay conscious. "That! Sexy red head is mine! And you won't be showing her anything! I will do the showing here, I'm the one who decides whether her clothes come off or not and that ASS! IS MINE TO SEE!" The woman growled aggressively and suddenly she felt a lot better, calming down completely as the man blacked-out.

At that point she realized the entire club had gone silent and everybody was staring at her in shock. Everybody but one person. That one person being Kim. The red head was practically glowing as she looked at her green-skinned lover. She blew a kiss towards the former villain as a darker green tainted Shego's light complexion. _That's the woman I love!_

_

* * *

_

Seeing as I always write about Shego's nice side.. I thought I'd write a bit about her pissed off side (which she still has of course) random story, not very much going on... written in like 10 minutes but I needed it to... get rid of my writer's block. so.. flames! come on! shoot me down all you want! take your.. best shot? haha!

thanks for reading this short plot-less story of mine ^^

yours truly,

WPJ


End file.
